


Une Flamme Royale

by DesperateShipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateShipper/pseuds/DesperateShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina va voir Mary-Margaret, espérant obtenir sa bénédiction avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Flamme Royale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Queen's Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536014) by [DesperateShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateShipper/pseuds/DesperateShipper). 



> Sensé être un OS au départ, mais suite ou pas suite, ça dépend de vous ! Enjoy =)

_C’est ridicule. Frappe à cette fichue porte. Finis-en une bonne fois pour toutes._ Regina se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l’appartement des Charming depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et elle n’avait pas encore trouvé le courage de les informer de sa présence. Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu’elle se demandait comment il était possible qu’elle passe encore inaperçue. Toute personne vivant dans l’immeuble devait entendre les sons erratiques émanant de sa poitrine.

Elle sentait son estomac faire des nœuds et elle ne tenait pas en place. Ses mains tremblaient, rendues inconfortablement froides par le mélange d’anxiété et de peur qui menaçait de la submerger.

 _De la peur ?_ Sa propre attitude l’exaspérait. On aurait dit un enfant rentrant à la maison en ayant une mauvaise note à annoncer à ses parents. _Tu as passé des années à essayer de tuer cette femme et tout à coup tu ne peux même pas lui poser une simple question ? Reprends-toi !_

Il lui suffisait d’entrer, poser la question et attendre la réponse. Oui ou non. Facile. Elle pouvait aussi abandonner l’idée et faire demi-tour, ignorer l’opinion de Mary-Margaret en la matière et se lancer. Mais Regina n’était pas le genre de personne à « se lancer ». On lui avait appris que certaines choses devaient être faites dans les règles, et cela en faisait partie. Elle avait _besoin_ de l’approbation de Mary-Margaret, ce qui en disait long sur l’importance quelle accordait à la chose. Si elle attendait trop longtemps et qu’elle loupait le coche, elle le regretterait toute sa vie. _Si elle dit non, tu n’auras qu’à te cacher au fond d’un trou pendant les cent prochaines années. Pas de pression._

Elle fixa la porte des yeux une dernière fois d’un air déterminé. _Tu peux le faire. Et si tu n’y arrives pas, pense à… Elle._ Elle leva la main et après quelques secondes d’hésitation supplémentaires, elle toqua à la porte.

Mary-Margaret leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé et David de son journal.

– On attend quelqu’un ?

– Pas que je sache, répondit elle avec un haussement de sourcils. Ne bouge pas, j’y vais, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant plier son journal.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit une Regina plutôt agitée sur le pas de la porte. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans le couloir. Regina était venue seule.

– Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix inquiète.

– Tout va bien, je veux juste, euh…

– Tu es sûre ? Mary-Margaret l’interrompit. Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien. On dirait que tu as besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter.

– Merci pour le compliment, Mary-Margaret. C’est vraiment trop gentil, Regina ne pu s’empêcher de rétorquer d’un ton sec. C’était son mécanisme de défense qui refaisait surface, comme à chaque fois qu’elle se sentait vulnérable. Elle ne se souvenait pas d’une seule fois où elle s’était sentie à ce point comme un poisson hors de l’eau.

Alors elle remarqua que le visage de Mary-Margaret avait pris une teinte cramoisie. _Ce n’est pas le moment de la bousculer_ , se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

– Je suis désolée, sourit-elle faiblement à Mary-Margaret. Je peux entrer ? ajouta-t-elle avec un regard presque suppliant. Il était tellement rare de voir ce genre d’expression sur le visage de Regina que Mary-Margaret la laissa entrer sans plus de questions.

En entrant dans l’appartement, Regina remarqua David, toujours assis à la table de la salle-à-manger, et se demanda brièvement si il avait surpris leur conversation. _Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit de toutes façons._

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Mary-Margaret, qui manifestement venait de lui demander quelque chose.

– Tu veux du thé ? répéta-t-elle. J’en ai fait beaucoup trop. 

_Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Au contraire, ça pourrait peut-être m’aider à me calmer._

– Oui, merci, accepta Regina en rendant son sourire à Mary-Margaret.

Une étrange atmosphère régnait et David, sentant qu’il dérangeait, finit par se lever. Il marmonna un « je-ferais-mieux-de-vous-laisser » et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Mary-Margaret versa du thé dans une nouvelle tasse et remplit la sienne au passage, avant d’inviter Regina à la rejoindre. Celle-ci vint s’asseoir en face d’elle et serra la tasse entre ses main pour les réchauffer et les empêcher de trembler.

– Tu veux en parler ? demanda Mary-Margaret avec un regard interrogateur.

– Je ne suis pas venue pour parler. Enfin, pas vraiment. En quelque sorte, Regina bégaya. _Bravo Regina, tu es prête pour un concours d’éloquence, dis-moi !_

– D’accord… Et si tu commençais par le commencement ? Mary-Margaret la regarda avec un sourire d’encouragement.

 _Du jour où j’ai rencontré ta fille tu veux dire ?_ Regina grinça des dents. _Non, pas comme ça._

– C’est à propos d’Emma, lâcha-t-elle.

Mary-Margaret n’avait pas besoin d’en entendre plus pour savoir tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir : la manière dont le visage de Regina s’éclaira à la simple mention de sa fille suffisait amplement. Se faisant la réflexion que lui signaler que ça se voyait n’était probablement pas la meilleure approche, Mary-Margaret feignit l’ignorance.

– Qu’y a-t-il avec Emma ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de réprimer un sourire.

Regina bu une gorgée de son thé et pris une grande inspiration, mais à ce moment là, son cerveau se mit en pose et le plan qu’elle avait minutieusement élaboré fut oublié en un instant. Elle commença à parler, réalisant à peine que les pensées qui la submergeaient passaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle parla d’Emma, d’Henry. Du temps qu’elle passait avec Emma _et_ Henry. Elle mentionna qu’Emma la faisait se sentir comme si elle faisait partie de la famille, comme si elle y avait sa place. Regina expliqua à Mary-Margaret que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle ressentait une connexion avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas liée à elle par la magie ou par la peur. Ou les deux. Emma n’avait jamais eu peur d’elle, et c’était pour cette raison que les choses avaient été différentes depuis le départ. Elles étaient deux égales, elles s’équilibraient l’une l’autre. Regina avoua que secrètement elle trouvait Emma craquante lorsqu’elle se comportait comme une enfant, son amour pour la malbouffe entre autres, mac  & cheese et autres pâtisseries inclues. Un sourire attendri apparu sur ses lèvres à l’idée.

Au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait, sa voix s’adoucissant un peu plus chaque minute, le sourire de Mary-Margaret s’élargissait. Regina l’aurait remarqué si elle avait arrêté de fixer sa tasse comme si elle s’adressait aux feuilles de thé restées au fond.

Quand elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle, Regina réalisa que Mary-Margaret n’avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Osant lever les yeux, sa mâchoire failli se décrocher quand elle vit l’acceptation et l’amour profonds dans ses yeux.

– Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais Regina donnait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser d’une minute à l’autre si elle ne le disait pas une bonne fois pour toutes.

Regina piqua un fard et se mordit la lèvre. Elle baissa la tête, incapable de regarder Mary-Margaret dans les yeux, et resta silencieuse pendant un long moment.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle enfin, à peine plus haut qu’un murmure.

– Est-ce qu’elle ressent la même chose ?

– Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais je crois que oui. Oui.

Regina leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle parvint à stabiliser sa voix avant de poursuivre.

– J’ai peur qu’elle change bientôt d’avis si je ne fais rien.

Mary-Margaret plaça une main sur son avant-bras et lui sourit.

– Que fais-tu là, Regina ?

Regina se souvint tout à coup de la raison de sa présence. Elle voulait obtenir la bénédiction de Mary-Margaret avant de parler à Emma. Elle rougit encore plus.

– Eh bien, je comprendrais si tu étais contre l’idée, auquel cas je respecterais ta décision. Etant donné notre passé commun… Je, enfin… Elle recommençait à se mélanger les pinceaux.

– Laissons le passé là où il est, Regina. Tu n’es plus la même. Tu mérites d’aimer et d’être aimée, et si Emma est la personne qui te rendra heureuse, qu’il en soit ainsi. Et à voir ton visage quand tu prononces son nom, je dirais que c’est déjà le cas.

Regina sourit timidement à Mary-Margaret.

– Je sais que lorsque tu aimes, ton amour est absolu et sincère, continua Mary-Margaret. Tu as eu le cœur brisé, mais il n’y a rien de tel qu’un nouvel amour, un amour profond et vrai, pour guérir ses blessures. Je sais aussi que tu ne la blesserais jamais, parce que tu ne fais pas de mal aux personnes que tu aimes.

Regina resta muette de stupeur à la déclaration de Mary-Margaret. Ce n’était que maintenant qu’elle réalisait à quel point elles avaient parcouru du chemin.

– Tu devrais aller lui parler, Mary-Margaret conclut.

– Quoi, maintenant ? Regina ouvrit les yeux en grand. Je ne peux pas. Tu sais, peut-être qu’il vaut mieux que je…

– Il vaut mieux que rien du tout. Pas d’excuse. Tu y vas, maintenant, Mary-Margaret insista en se levant. Elle tira presque Regina hors de sa chaise.

Regina était trop sous le choc pour réagir quand Mary-Margaret lui rendit son manteau et la mit dehors, littéralement. Elle lui fit promettre de la tenir au courant et ferma la porte derrière elle. _Depuis quand on est meilleures amies ?_ Elle était à nouveau sur le pallier. Retour à la case départ. Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé une telle réaction de la part de Mary-Margaret. Jamais. Elle avait besoin d’une pause, de réfléchir. Elle décida qu’une promenade s’imposait. Avec un peu de chance, ça l’aiderait à s’éclaircir les idées. Mais avant qu’elle puisse faire un pas vers l’escalier, une voix la fit s’arrêter net.

– Regina ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Pincez-moi, je rêve._

– Emma ! salua-t-elle avec un sourire. Essayant de gagner du temps, elle retourna la question. Qu’est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?

– Euh, je viens voir mes parents… répondit la blonde en haussant un sourcil. Et toi ?

 _Bien sûr, logique. Brillant, Regina._ Rassemblant tout son courage, elle regarda Emma d’un air décidé.

– A vrai dire, je te cherchais.

Une expression inquiète apparue sur le visage d’Emma.

– C’est à propos d’Henry ? Tout va bien ?

– Non, Henry va bien. C’est à propos de… Hm, tu sais, je pense qu’on devrait parler de…

Emma attendit que Regina finisse sa phrase mais en voyant l’hésitation noyer ses yeux, elle compris.

– De nous.

Elles levèrent les yeux en même temps et échangèrent un sourire gêné.

– Oui.

_N’oublie pas de respirer, Regina._


End file.
